Family Is All You Need
by Crimson.Hell.Rose
Summary: The only thing you need to keep running is a loving family.


**Oneshot**

POV THALIA

"Mummy" screamed my little girl.

What was it this time, I thought. I closed my laptop and walked up the stairs. I had just gotten a few minutes of rest after putting Rosie down for a nap. I turned left and entered Amelia's purple and mint green room. She was playing with her build a bear tiger called Leo. Leo Valdez had given it to her for her second birthday and she literately was attached to the bear.

"Whats wrong baby", I asked in a motherly tone.

"Umm, I don't weally feel fell" she answered in her adorable baby voice.

"Are you hurt or do you just feel sick" I stroked her cheek.

"Its my tuwmmy" she pointed at her stomach and clutched it for emphasis.

I pulled the three year old into my arm and took her down stairs.

"Okay kiddo" I said and stretched out the y. I walked over to the medicine cupboard and pulled out the junior paracetamol syrup. I poured it in on the spoon while Amelia laid her head in the crook of my neck.

"Open your mouth, Lia". I slowly put the spoon in her mouth while she slurped it away.

"I'M HOME" screamed Hunter when he walked into the house. Hunter was my oldest child at the age of 10. He looked like his dad head to toe but took his loud attitude from me.

"Hey,how was football practice" I asked and put Amelia down. She prodded along to the main living room.

"Its was great. We practiced against the senior team and won, it was epic but I did get all my uniform and trainers dirty".

My head spinned. Not in a million years. He was not coming into the house all muddy. I opened the door leading into the hallway and stopped him before he could go upstairs.

"Mum, I need to pass" he said in an annoyed. Most mother would have taunted him on his tone but if I did I would only be a hypocrite. Instead I rolled my eyes and instructed him to go wash up in the utility room which had floor boarding and was much easier to clean.

"Fine" he huffed as he made his way to the utility room. I smiled, score. I won that argument. Even though I was the best at winning arguments in the hunt and camp, Hunter was a few steps a head of me.

I laughed and jogged to get him some clothes to change into.

_My life has changed a lot since a kid. I had never thought my mothers abusing would ever stop but instead I was whisked away far from where she could lay a hand on me. Instead of fighting against my mother I fought for the love and safety of all my family. I had lost my brother to the evil Hera and swore I would never love again but then Annabeth and Luke came along._

_I was turned into a pinecone tree but if I hadn't been changed I would have never met Percy and on on the quest to save Artemis whom was now like a mother to me. I joined the hunters and after the defeating Gaia/Gaea I fell in love with my lover._

I left my thoughts aside and walked into Hunters DC and Marvel orientated room and moved to the cupboard and picked out his favorite black and red shirt, a pair of black studded skinny jeans.I scanned the room and found some black converses.

I swiftly went back and gave him his clothes. "Try not make you clothes dirty" I instructed.

"Okay but can I ask you something" he asked. I nodded to show him I was listening.

"Do you love me" he asked like kid wanting something.

"What do you want" I questioned. He mumbled to him self before squeaking out.

"Mummy, can I get the unlimited collection of the Green Day album". I laughed. He really thought I would say no too that. I sometimes could be a bit strict and all but I loved my kids and wanted to keep them safe. I had swore as a kid I would never be a mother like my own. I pulled my little munchkin into my arms while avoiding the muddy shirt.

"Of course you can and next time don't be afraid to ask". I kissed him head and shooed him off. I went over to check where Amelia was. To my surprise I saw her leaning over Rosie's Moses basket. I went over and heard her singing the lullaby I had made her when she was born.

_Swing low, sweet chariot_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_Swing low, sweet chariot_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

_I looked over Jordan and what did I see_

_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_A band of angels comin' after me_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_Swing low, sweet chariot_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

_If you get to heaven before I do_

_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_Swing low, sweet chariot_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

_I'm sometimes up and sometimes down_

_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_But still I know I'm heavenly (freedom) bound_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_Swing low, sweet chariot_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

_If I get there before you do_

_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_I'll cut a hole and pull you through_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Comin' for to carry me home_  
_Swing low, sweet chariot_  
_Comin' for to carry me home_

I smiled at her sweetness. At first I had thought she would have been jealous of Rosie but it turned out that she loved her death. Hunter may still love Rosie but not as much as Amelia. I put my arm around her small waist and let her look innocently at me.

"Mummy can you sing the song with your guitar for Rosie, pwease."

I laughed and picked up my guitar. I sang the song with a peace full tone. All my worries flashed away when I was with my kids. Rosie had woken up at the sound of the guitar. She started wriggling her way out of her blanket half way through the song and by the end Hunter had made his way to my side.

"Happy"I asked Amelia. She nodded. I picked the now awake Rosie and rocked her. I was engrossed in my thought and didn't see Hunter being dragged by Amelia to the TV room. I went with them and put Rosie into Hunters arms.

"Please hold her so I can make dinner".

"Sure, mum".

I walked to the kitchen counter and decided that I would make chicken roast and spiced potato.

* * *

"Kids come its time for dinner", I shouted.

Amelia came skipping in with Hunter following behind. I took Rosie from his sat in her favorite seat which was beside the one her dad sat in. Hunter took his seat and shoved a gallon of food in his plate even though her was scrawny as ever he ate a lot. I put in some food for Amelia and shoved Rosie in her bouncer. She bounced happily.

"Mum, whens dad coming over" asked Hunter with his mouth stuffed with food. I shook my head at his childish antics.

"I don't know" I said sadly. Their dad was a military solider for the army. He was in the wars in Syria. I loved the fact that he wanted to help the needy and people in help but we all missed him when he was gone.

Amelia just looked down and muttered to herself "I miss him".I sadly took her into my arms as usual and said, "Do you want to I.M your dad".

Before Amelia could reply Hunter butted in and said "Yes" as fast as he could. I smiled.

All of a sudden the floor shook. I pulled Amelia further into my arm and told Hunter to get Rosie. I pulled out my emergency dagger from my waist and scanned the area. The floor shook again and a blinding black light spread over the room. I closed my eyes tight and quickly hugged Hunter and Rosie.

"No hugs or kiss's then, I guess" I heard a familiar voice call out.

Amelia crawled out my arm and screamed "Daddy". I broke out in a grin. Hunter passed me Rosie and tackled his dad. Rosie gurgled when seeing a knowing face. In all the joy I've had, seeing him back wearing his stupid lopsided grin and his mop like hair.

He opened out his free arm and I took it willingly."I missed you".

"Ano, I'm irresistible".

* * *

I cuddled against his chest. He put with arms around my waist. He shoved his face in the crook of my neck. " I missed you so much I begged the officer to let me come home early". I laughed. We were both in bed with Rosie sleeping in her cot beside us.

"I missed you a lot too, Nico"


End file.
